greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 31
Synopsis for "The Outsiders War, Book Six: Spoils of War" Robert Queen has been shot with an arrow while trying to save his daughter Emiko's life. Weakly, he begs his son Oliver to go after his killer before he gets away. The Arrow Clan needs the Green Arrow now. As he dies, Robert apologizes for putting his son through all of this. Overcome by emotion, Oliver swears that he'll give Komodo the Green Arrow he craves but when he touches the totemic weapon, his mind is filled with images and memories. After a moment's breath, he assures Shado that he is alright, and returns to the chase. Katana, meanwhile, is pursuing Lady Onyx of the Fist Clan. As she hurries to the waiting freighter, Onyx has her men hold Katana off but fists are little help against the Soultaker Sword. Unfortunately, the freighter is on the move before she is done cutting them to ribbons. Worriedly, Magus warns her that she must get onto the freighter, lest it carry a similar chemical payload to the other freighter Oliver stopped earlier. Making a desperate leap, Katana manages to get on board before it's too late, but Onyx is waiting for her. Back with Robert's body, Emiko wonders of her mother whether he was really her father. Shado responds that yes, Robert had been her father. Everything Komodo had told the girl was a lie to keep her from them. She had tried and tried to find Emiko, but it had taken so long. Emiko demands to know why Komodo would do this to her, and all Shado can do is hug her daughter to her chest and admit that she doesn't know. Simon Lacroix is simply an evil man. Tearing herself away from Shado's embrace, Emiko begins hurrying away. When questioned, she responds that she is going to kill Komodo. Oliver catches up to Komodo, but with pinpoint accuracy, the other bowman manages to snap his bowstring with an arrow head. He boasts that Oliver is too late. Onyx has already left with the second payload. By this time tomorrow, Europe will be on its knees, and the Outsiders will rise. Confidently, he mocks Oliver's silence, pointing out that he has finally ensured that Robert Queen isn't going to come back. In the moment, he spots the Green Arrow resting on the ground next to Oliver, and makes a grab for it. As soon as he touches it, though, he receives clarity. He realizes at last how he manipulated and tortured Emiko without feeling any guilt. All of his machinations are over, and he admits it. In his moment of repentance, an arrow pierces his chest, and he is killed. With surprise, Oliver looks up to see that the archer who shot him was Emiko herself. On the freighter, Onyx suggests that Katana relinquish the Soultaker in exchange for a chance to be a part of her clan. Katana responds that if Onyx wants her sword, she should take it, thrusting the blade through her opponent's foot. Stunned by the pain, she is too slow to stop Katana from slicing off her coveted fist. Grimly, Katana places the tip of the blade to Onyx's throat and suggests that she relinquish her clan's totemic weapon and admit defeat in exchange for her life. Grasping her bloody stump, Onyx admits defeat and begs mercy, which Katana is happy to give. However, she kicks the woman's severed hand overboard, and Onyx is so attached to it that she leaps over the side of the freighter to catch it, splashing into the water. Magus and John Butcher, meanwhile, catch up to Shado, only to learn of Robert's death, explaining that Oliver and her daughter are gone but she couldn't leave Robert again. Butcher takes Robert up in his arms, and they soon catch up to Oliver and Emiko, finding Komodo dead. Oliver is upset that she killed him after he had essentially made him repent. Shado interjects that Simon Lacroix had deserved worse than death, and had chosen his fate. Angrily, Oliver responds that all their work was for nothing but more bodies. His father and Lacroix are dead, but what about justice? The Outsiders need to be brought to the light. Magus reminds that now, the assembled are the Outsiders, and together, they can return the clans to what they were meant to be. If they were to reveal what the other clans had planned, it would shine a light on them, and prevent them from becoming a force for good. Annoyed, Oliver claims that they don't even know what good is anymore, and so Magus takes up the Green Arrow and suggests that he lead them; showing them the true path. The Outsiders need Green Arrow. Taking the weapon in his hands, Oliver explains that he is tired of being lied to, and snaps it in two. As far as he is concerned, all of this is going to be put behind him. He offers Emiko the chance to leave with him as his sister, and Shado agrees that it is her choice. Emiko admits that all she knows is how to be an Outsider, and so Oliver must leave alone. He warns, though, that if any of them gets in his way, he will stop them. As far as his father's body is concerned, he tells them to bury it on the island. He is going home. Meanwhile, back in Seattle, John Diggle, Naomi and Henry are on a stakeout, hoping to catch Richard Dragon on a pick up from a Chinatown gang. Prepared to make an ambush, John warns Naomi and Henry to stay in the van no matter what. Unfortunately, when he enters the cold storage unit he suspects Dragon will come for, he finds Billy Tockman waiting for him on a double cross. Surrounded, John comes face to face with Dragon, who has collected a group of thugs including Count Vertigo. He explains that he and his associates want Green Arrow, and he is going to bring him to them. Appearing in "The Outsiders War, Book Six: Spoils of War" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Arrow Clan **Shado **Robert Queen **Emiko Queen *Sword Clan **Katana *Mask Clan **Magus *Axe Clan **John Butcher *Henry Fyff *Naomi Singh *John Diggle Villains *The Outsiders **Komodo **Fist Clan ***Onyx *The Longbow Hunters **Clock King **Richard Dragon **Brick **Count Vertigo **Killer Moth **Red Dart Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Prague' *Seattle Items *Arrow Totem *Soultaker Sword Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-31 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_31 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-31-the-outsiders-war-book-six-spoils-o/4000-452262/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)